


Mis desventuras con Uchiha Madara

by Madaraswife



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Make Character Real, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife
Summary: - Nunca nadie me ha regalado la luna...- Si estuviéramos en mi mundo, te haría una.Si Madara se hiciese real, ¿lo seguirías amando igual?
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Mis desventuras con Uchiha Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Nunca nadie me ha regalado la luna...  
> \- Si estuviéramos en mi mundo, te haría una.
> 
> Si Madara se hiciese real, ¿lo seguirías amando igual?

Aquella tarde soleada, estaba sentada frente a mi computadora terminando un diseño. Hacía calor. No serían las dos de la tarde. Aún estaba en pijama. Llevaba puestos unos shorts que no alcanzaban a cubrir mis nalgas y una camisilla. No había tenido clase, así que no tenía razones para hacer algo más por mí que darme un buen baño. Ninguno de los _edits_ que había hecho hasta ese momento me había convencido, sabía que estaba estresada, así que recurrí a la única _cosa_ que me calmaba cuando no me hallaba o mi creatividad se estaba agotando trágicamente.

Uchiha Madara era lo único que estaba realmente bien en mi vida. No me malinterpreten, amaba a mi familia, no estaba flaca, pero era lo que había –y hay– y disfrutaba mucho mi carrera, pero sólo Madara era capaz de darle orden a mis pensamientos en momentos de desesperación. Era plenamente consciente de lo mal que se oía. Mi estabilidad mental pendía de un _monito chino._ Más patética y no nacía.

Entré a YouTube y busqué el ending 33 de Naruto Shippuden. _Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku._ Siempre hacía lo mismo. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual: Miraba el video, empezaba a cantar en un japonés digno de invocar a un par de demonios y ponía mi mano sobre la pantalla. Era un deseo jamás dicho. Quería unir mi mano a la de Madara, tenerlo conmigo. Amarle, a sabiendas de que era un tipo increíblemente tóxico. Digno de psiquiátrico, diría mi parte más cuerda. Y aquel día, sucedió. _Uní mi mano a la suya._ Y aún sin creerlo, tiré. Cerré los ojos, como quién teme romper una ilusión y tiré con la poca fuerza que tenía. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como mi silla se iba hacia atrás. Di infinitas gracias a diosito Itachi de que fuese mullida. Lo siguiente que vi fue un par de orbes negras, cómo una noche sin estrellas. Su cabello largo rozaba uno de mis pómulos. Mi primera reacción fue gritar.

– ¡AHHHH! ¡Quítate! – Separé su rostro del mío con la palma de mi mano. Me estaba asustando. Madara estaba encima de mí. _Era real._ Pesaba. Su armadura estaba fría. Vi como arqueó su ceja y me miró extrañado. Se apoyó en sus manos hasta asentarse y finalmente, se puso de pie. Escaneó con sus iris ónix la habitación en la que estábamos. Mi estudio era pequeño y sencillo. Contaba con un escritorio, una biblioteca y un par de repisas, una de ellas tenía su nombre en madera junto a una figura suya. Su expresión era ilegible.

– ¿Madara?

– ¿Quién eres? – Suspiré. Adoraba su voz profunda, el toque siniestro que poseía.

– Mi nombre es... – Me llevé las manos a la boca. Probablemente, mi nombre occidental y moderno carecería de sentido para un hombre venido de la Edad Media. Solté una bocanada de aire. – Hagamos un trato ¿Por qué no me pones un apodo? Te diré mi nombre luego.

– Mmm... No me parece muy normal lo que dices, pero... _Neko-chan._ – Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿No había encontrado uno más estúpido? 

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

– Tu nariz parece la de un gato.

– Entiendo. – Esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Me puedes explicar dónde estoy?

– Madara, este... – El Uchiha me interrumpió. Esto iba para largo.

– Madara-sama.

– En este lugar no se usan los honoríficos. En todo caso, estás en el mundo _real_ , por decirlo de algún modo. Emm... Resulta que, bueno, en este sitio, eres un producto de entretenimiento. Más concretamente, eres el villano de un manga llamado Naruto. Por eso, tengo... – Cerré la boca cuando vi al azabache empuñando un kunai, a punto de cortar en dos la pantalla de mi ordenador. _Mierda._ Mi reacción en aquel momento fue tomar a Madara por las mejillas y besarlo. Nunca supe porqué lo hice. Pero funcionó. El Uchiha me correspondió y se distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, rebanar mi pobre computadora en tajos. En el momento en que nos separamos, un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Sonreí mientras soltaba su rostro. Podía morir tranquila en aquel instante.

– Sígueme. Necesito comprobar algo.

_Ese día comenzaron mis desventuras con Uchiha Madara.  
_


	2. No tiene chakra

Tomé mis llaves del comedor y salí al descanso. Encendí la lámpara de las escaleras mientras escuchaba los pasos de Madara. Solía vivir en un tercer piso. La azotea también era propiedad de mi familia y la usábamos para secar la ropa. Después le explicaría a Uchiha el asunto de la energía eléctrica. Abrí la puerta de la terraza y entré. Hice a un lado las prendas de vestir que colgaban del tendedero. No pretendía morir a manos de mi madre más tarde. Madara se quedó viendo mi ropa, que _probablemente_ era muy corta para sus estándares y época, pero en aquel momento tal asunto no tenía importancia alguna.

– Madara. Necesito que hagas un Katon. El que tú quieras, pero quiero ver si tienes chakra o si, por el contrario, eres un ser humano _común y corriente._ – Vi como el azabache fruncía el ceño. Sabía que había herido su ego, pero no podía hacer con eso. A pesar de su expresión ofendida, Madara accedió a mi pedido, e hizo los sellos de manos correspondientes a un Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu _._

– ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! – Uchiha tomó aire, pero... nada salió de su boca. La bola de fuego nunca se materializó. Volvió a intentarlo una, dos, tres veces, desesperándose en el proceso, puesto que su jutsu no se hacía real. Para mí era evidente: no tenía chakra. Supuse que mantenía su fuerza, puesto que se debía al entrenamiento, sin embargo, el resto de sus poderes habían desaparecido.

– Vamos, ya sé que no tienes chakra.

– ¿Por qué?

– En este mundo, las personas no tienen chakra. Tampoco Sharingan o Byakugan. Somos lo que en el universo de Naruto se llaman civiles. No poseemos ningún tipo de habilidad shinobi.

– Pero...

– Mira, yo sé que es extraño. Pero no hay nada que hacer con eso. Es más, de no ser porque te tuve encima de mí, creería que tomé alguna droga de mala calidad o que estoy teniendo un ataque de esquizofrenia. Tú no eres _real._ O bueno, no lo eras hasta hoy. – Volteé a ver a Madara, quién parecía estar procesando la información.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que no soy real?

– Dios, será largo. No. Eres producto de la imaginación de un tipo llamado Masashi Kishimoto. En este lugar no existe Hashirama, ni Naruto, ni Kurama. Siempre estamos en guerra, eso sí, pero no del mismo modo que el mundo ninja. Los señores feudales no existen. La gente tiene trabajos normales con los que costea su vida. – No me di cuenta de que estábamos nuevamente frente a mi puerta. Entré a mi casa y fui a buscar mi computadora. Uchiha seguía contemplando cada cosa en mi salón, su expresión daba cuenta del asombro que sentía por el sitio dónde se encontraba. Tenía tantas cosas que explicarle. – Te voy a mostrar el manga, para que me entiendas mejor. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas haber hecho estando en la guerra?

– Obito me había revivido. El mocoso Uchiha quería quemarme con su Amaterasu pero no pudo. – Busqué el capítulo. _Madara Uchiha renace._ Le enseñé las páginas y el gesto que se instaló en su rostro no tenía precio: sus orbes estaban completamente abiertas, la mandíbula desencajada, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco.

– Entiendo...

– ¿Estás seguro de qué entiendes?

– Sí. Bueno, no. Se supone que soy... ¿un dibujo?

– Sí, un dibujo animado. Un _monito chino,_ dirían algunos.

– ¿Puedo ver más de ese libro?

– No. No sé si puedas volver al universo de Naruto y el hecho de que conozcas el futuro puede cambiar los hechos.

– Pero...

– ¡Ya te dije que no!

– Neko-chan...

– No te va a funcionar. Pareces Hashirama. – Amaba que me dijera así, y saber algo que él no sabía. Pero era peligroso que conociera los hechos antes de que sucedieran. Escuché como suspiraba. Era consciente del hecho de que a Madara le molestaba mucho perder, sin embargo, este era mi mundo. Eran mis reglas. Supuse que él no pretendía quebrantarlas, al menos, hasta tener pleno conocimiento de cómo funcionaba todo en este lugar.

– Me dijiste que... era el villano ¿Puedes explicarlo?

– Sí, claro que sí. Básicamente pusiste a todo el mundo ninja de cabeza para llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de Luna. Usaste a Obito. Pretendías que todo el mundo se sometiera a tu voluntad sólo porque era tuya. Madara, yo entiendo que el mundo siempre está en guerra y eso está mal. Hiere. Pero, tu filosofía es como un pene. Puedes estar orgulloso de él, pero no puedes metérselo a todo el mundo a la fuerza. Menos cuando no es real. El Mugen Tsukuyomi es una ilusión, puede deshacerse y el momento de despertar será mucho más doloroso, porque tuviste lo que siempre quisiste... pero, al final de todo, no era cierto.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué es el Plan Ojo de Luna?

– Porque en el manga lo explican. Y porque sé de ti más de lo que me gustaría.

– ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

– Mides 1.79. Pesas 71 kilos con 300 gramos. Tu hobby es la cetrería. Te encanta enfrentarte a la gente poderosa. Tienes los ojos de tu hermano Izuna. Cumples años el 24 de diciembre. Tu comida favorita es el Inarizushi, que es una pasta de tofu frito rellena de arroz... ¿Sigo?

– No. ¿Puedo saber por qué te interesa saber tanto de mí? – Desvié la mirada. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de carmín. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que le amaba, así no fuese real?

– Porque _siempre te he querido._ Yo sé que es repentino, pero aprendí a entenderte, comprendo tus razones y tu dolor. Sé que no eres malo, _sólo estás roto._ Realmente, no me importa que seas el villano. – Esbocé una sonrisa sincera. No esperaba una respuesta.

– La gente siempre me temió...

– Lo sé. Prefieres que te adoren o te teman a qué te amen... Pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos.

–...– El silencio se instauró nuevamente en la habitación. No era incómodo, pero la mirada de Madara me daba a entender que había cosas que definitivamente no sabía. Observé a Uchiha nuevamente y empecé a reírme frenéticamente. El azabache arqueó una ceja.

– Necesitas ropa nueva.

– ¿Qué?

– Dime, ¿vas a andar con esa armadura en este calor del infierno? Y más importante aún, ¿qué te vas a poner mañana?

– _Mierda._

– ¿Ves? – Hora de decirle adiós a mis ahorros. – Quítate la armadura. – El rostro de Madara se tornó del color del metal que lo cubría.

– ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

– ¿Tengo que volver a besarte para que lo hagas?

– No me caes bien, mocosa.

– Está bien, te la quitaré yo. – Llevé mis manos a los seguros del pecho y los solté. El sonido del latón cayendo cortó el aire de la habitación. Nunca supe porque Madara no intentó detenerme. Me puse de pie y fui a mi closet. Saqué un par de shorts _que sí alcanzaban a cubrir mis nalgas_ y una camiseta negra con botones al frente.

– Acompáñame.

– ¿Te vas a poner eso?

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– ¿No es muy corto?

– No soy tu novia, Madara. No es tu asunto. – Lo escuché refunfuñar. Había retado a Uchiha Madara dos veces en menos de un día. Tenía el récord. Me cambié de ropa con la puerta abierta, me daba miedo que Madara intentara quemar mi casa si lo dejaba solo. Aunque lo obligué a darme la espalda por razones obvias. Salí de la habitación con los tennis puestos y tomé mi maleta. Sería un día largo. 


	3. Y empeora

Salimos de mi casa. Le expliqué a Madara del asfalto, del concreto y el hormigón y cómo eso nos había permitido construir edificios increíblemente altos. También le hablé de la energía eléctrica. No fue tan complicado como pensé en principio. Uchiha entendía todo rápidamente, o al menos esa era mi impresión. Nos paramos en la esquina de mi casa a esperar un autobús. Deseé infinitamente tener mi auto de vuelta, pero había quemado su motor y mis padres me habían quitado. Subimos al autobús, pagué ambos pasajes y yo fui hasta atrás, sabiendo que los asientos de los autobuses no estaban conectados para personas de la altura de Madara. Nos sentamos juntos.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

\- Sí, dos cosas. Primero, ¿cómo funciona esto? Segundo, ¿por qué hay carruajes más pequeños?

\- Supongo que con lo primero te refieres al hecho de que no necesita caballos para moverse. - Madara asintió con la cabeza. Traté de explicárselo de la manera más simple. - Hace algo más de 100 años, un tipo llamado Henry Ford, movió un carruaje a base de combustible. Básicamente un sistema quema combustible y logra mover la estructura. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa más tarde, te puedo mostrar mejor cómo funciona. Con respecto a lo segundo, debo decirte que ... no se llaman carruajes, sino autos. Y los hay de muchos tipos, más pequeños e incluso más grandes que este. - Los ojos de Uchiha consideraron genuino asombro, lo cual fue bastante inesperado para mí. - Yo tuve uno, pero tuve un pequeño descuido y se dañó. Así que mis padres me lo quitaron. El arreglo valió demasiado para que se arriesgaran de nuevo.

\- Hasta para eso eres estúpida.

\- Pues estúpida y todo, vas a tener que vivir conmigo. - Tuve que reprimir el instinto de sacarle el dedo en medio a Madara. Hasta ahora, había tratado de ser amable con él, aunque, en el fondo no me sorprendía que estuviese diciendo algo así. - Y empeora, ¿sabes? Porque vas a tener que dormir conmigo. - Uchiha palideció y yo solté una carcajada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Mi casa no tiene habitación de invitados y la única cama para dos personas es la mía.

\- ¿Sólo vamos a dormir?

\- No, imbécil. Te voy a encadenar a mi cama y _voy a hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana. -_ El rostro de Madara había perdido cualquier rastro de color. Tuve que llevar mis manos a mi boca para evitar que mi risa, extremadamente estruendosa, se oyera por todo el autobús. Había asustado a Uchiha Madara con algo tan básico como el sexo. Y si bien, hasta hace un par de días aquella fantasía llenaba mi cabeza, en aquel momento se convirtió en algo extremadamente lejano. Acostarme con Madara no era mi prioridad. Uchiha se limitó a observar el paisaje por la ventana, hasta que llegamos a nuestra parada. Era la hora de la verdad.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Sabía que, además de ropa, debía comprarle implementos de aseo y un teléfono. Enseñarle a usarlo sería otro cuento. Entramos a _Pull & Bear. _Necesitaba conseguir una buena cantidad de camisetas y pantalones a un precio asequible, así que primero agotaría las posibilidades que me daría esa tienda, junto con _Bershka_ y _Forever21._ Luego iría por la ropa de entrenamiento, las pijamas y los chones. Ah, y también tenía que explicarle que era completamente imposible conseguirle un _fundoshi._ Tendría que acostumbrarse a los bóxers.

\- Bueno, elige lo que te guste. Y que no sea todo negro, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? Me queda bien ...

\- Sí, pero hay infinidad de colores. ¿Azul oscuro, al menos? - Uchiha rodó los ojos. Rogué a diosito Itachi porque me hiciese caso. Aproveche mientras él busca camisetas para tomar jeans de varios tonos, una chaqueta de cuero sintético y algunos _pantalones jogger_ , que era lo más parecido que podría conseguir a sus pantalones ninja. Saqué de la percha un par de jerséis de rayas también y dos sudaderas, un rojo vino con ribetes blancos y una blanca con un as de corazones bordado en el pecho, que muy probablemente terminaría usando yo.

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- ¿Para qué mierda es toda esa ropa?

\- Para que te la pruebes, ni modo que me la ponga yo. Odio los pantalones.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué la ropa de esta época es tan extraña?

\- Las razones indicadas. Técnicamente han pasado más de seiscientos años desde la era Sengoku. Y bueno, en el camino se inventaron muchas fibras sintéticas y ropa para trabajo pesado como los jeans. Luego, vino el spandex, que es la razón por la cual mis cortos quedan ceñidos al cuerpo. Pero mira, encontré algo parecido a tus pantalones ninja. - Saqué de entre las prendas que llevan en las manos, un par de _pantalones jogger._ Uchiha me los arrebató y los escaneó rápidamente. Tomé su sonrisa ladina como un gesto aprobatorio. Ya vería como hacer para que se pusiese unos jeans.

Madara entró al probador solo, como debieron ser. Siendo sincera, hice un poco de trampa. Entre toda la ropa que le pasé, colé un par de jeans, con la esperanza de que al menos se los probara. Y así fue, sin embargo ...

\- ¡VÍSTETE! ¡Maldita sea! - Uchiha salió del vestier sin camiseta y con los pantalones a medio abrochar. Su _fundoshi_ dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar involucrado en un espectáculo de este tipo? La dependienta volteó a verme completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para usar estos?

\- Pues, te quedan bien. Y han de ser cómodos.

\- Si son tan cómodos, ¿por qué no los usas?

\- Porque hay cosas más cómodas, como las faldas. Pero eres hombre y _no puedes andar por el mundo con una faldita._ \- Exageré mis gestos con las manos, tratando de drenar de algún modo la vergüenza que brotaba desde el fondo de mi ser. - En todo caso, ¿los vas a llevar o no?

\- Supongo que sí. - Respire hondo cuando la causa de mis desgracias volvió al vestier. El índigo era fácil de limpiar, solo necesitaba tirarlo a la lavadora. Que usara jeans me simplificaba la vida muchísimo.

Después de un tipo de muertes parecidas, fui a pagar la ropa que Madara había elegido. Mi corazón aún saboreaba el hecho de que había accedido a usar algo más que ropa negra. Aunque me faltó poco para llorar frente a la caja registradora, viendo como mis ahorros se hacían noche. Además de los atuendos que conseguimos en aquella tienda, también le compré varios pares de tenis, que, por extraño que suene, amó, alegando que así no tendrá que mojarse los pies y una trayectoria, porque no sabía si algún día tendría que llevarlo a un sitio donde necesita ese tipo de vestimenta. Le conseguí implementos de aseo, toallas nuevas, un cepillo para el cabello ... Cosas básicas de las que realmente no hay publicidad su presencia en mi día al día, pero que estaban allí, de un modo u otro y eran demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando creía que la odisea estaba a punto de terminar, _no le había comprado ropa interior._ Me acerqué a una tienda donde vendían aquel tipo de prendas.

\- ¿Cuál es la talla del caballero?

\- Nariz. - La chica volteó a ver a Madara esperando una respuesta coherente, empero de su boca no salió vocablo alguno. Tomé de la estantería más cercana, un par de bóxer talla M y los puse sobre la cadera de Uchiha. Mis manos temblaban y juré que me iba a salir vapor de las orejas, hasta que volteé a ver su expresión burletera. Me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo y supe que esa era la talla dado que no había sido necesario estirar completamente la pretina para que abarcara su pelvis completamente. - Deme 15 de estos, por favor. De preferencia, blancos y negros. - La boca de la empleada que nos atendiendo formó una perfecta o. _Mierda_ No diré que soy una pobre chica tímida, pero había dado más espectáculos de los que me gustaba en menos de 8 horas. Solté una bocanada de aire cuando salí de aquel lugar, rogando por no tener que cruzarme a aquella dependencia nunca más en mi vida.

Confieso que disfruté la cara de terror de Madara al usar el ascensor. Al llegar a la plazoleta de comidas, me acerqué a un lugar que servía _bentos_ o al menos, un intento de ellos. Pedí dos para llevar, mientras que la explicación que simplemente, los ascensores funcionaban con un sistema de poleas, similares a las que se utilizan para sacar agua de los pozos. En ese punto, quería llegar a mi casa y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Luego de un corto viaje en Uber, en el que relegué a Uchiha y sus tres toneladas de ropa al asiento trasero, me produjo el regreso en mi casa. Palidecí al divisar la sala de mi casa iluminada, cuya luz se filtraba a través de la cortina que daba al mirador. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: Mi madre ya estaba en casa. Maldije en cada idioma que conocía.

Mi madre era una mujer muy cercana. Siempre había entendido de mis gustos, y jamás me había juzgado por mi manía con _los monitos chinos._ Sabía que adoraba a Madara e incluso, podía decir que de una forma u otra ella también le quería. Pero tenía muy en claro que se burlaría de mí infinitamente. No tenía demasiado miedo de que no me creyera, la armadura que estaba en medio de la sala daba fe de mis palabras, empero su voz preguntándome si todavía me quería casar con él resonaba en mi cabeza.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Mi madre...

– Se reirá de ti si le dices quién soy...

– Eso no me preocupa, imbécil. – Mi madre siempre había confiado bastante en mí. En aquel momento no había sido realmente consciente de cómo había llamado a Madara hasta que...

– ¿Cómo me dijiste, mocosa?

– Ay, perdón. Cálmate.

Abrí el portón de mi casa y silbé, esperando que mi madre apareciera en el descanso de las escaleras con su típica sonrisa en el rostro y así fue. También se percató de mi invitado y le saludó, aún sin ser muy consciente de quién se trataba. Cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta, su cara de asombro fue impagable. Los ojos de mi mamá estaban completamente abiertos y faltaba poco para que su mandíbula llegara al suelo.

– ¿Uchiha Madara?

– ¡¿Qué?! – La voz del azabache resonó contra las paredes del comedor.

– Querida, júrame que es una broma de mal gusto.

– Ya quisiera yo.

– ¡Mocosa!

– Pero ¿cómo?

– Mamá, no sé. Sólo está aquí y no hay nada que pueda hacer con eso. Su armadura está en medio de la sala de estar.

– Ya la había visto, pero creí que se trataba de la vestimenta para un _cosplay_ o algo parecido.

– No, es suya. Es completamente metálica. Ni siquiera creo tener la fuerza para ponérmela.

– Sabes que me sigue gustando más con el cabello blanco. – Aquel no era el momento para esa estúpida discusión. Madara sólo miraba de un lado a otro, sin entender realmente de que estábamos hablando. Me asustaba el hecho de que mi madre se estuviera tomando demasiado bien este asunto.

– ¡MAMÁ!

– ¿Ya le dijiste que está en la obligación de dormir contigo?

– Sí.

– Si van a tener relaciones, que no me extrañaría, usen protección.

– ¡MAMÁ! – Solté una bocanada de aire. – ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mi papá?

– Pues, que es un compañero de tu universidad que tuvo un altercado en su casa y que, por ahora, no tiene dónde quedarse. Hemos hecho cosas así en el pasado, así que no creo que le extrañe.

– ¿Tu madre miente por ti?

– A veces. No lo entenderías.

\- Supongo que, bienvenido a casa, Madara. - Mi mamá esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y emprendió el rumbo hacia su habitación.


	4. Devolviendo el golpe

Odiaba, odiaba profundamente usar pijama. Me daba demasiado calor. La ropa me estorbaba, sin embargo, ya no podía dormir desnuda. No con Madara durmiendo a mi lado. Aquella mañana, cuando desperté, me sentí bastante imposibilitada para moverme y no entendía por qué. Luego, el aliento cálido de un _cierto tipo_ repicó contra mi cuello. Al revisar bajo la sábana, Uchiha estaba abrazándome y yo no entendía absolutamente nada. Justo cuando creía que la situación no podía rayar más en la estupidez, sucedía aquello. Tenía tres alternativas para despertar a Madara: halarle el cabello, darle un codazo en el estómago o simplemente separar su cara de la mía con la suficiente fuerza como para que me soltara. Opté por la última opción y puse mi palma en su cara, removiéndolo bruscamente.

– Pero ¿qué mierda?

– ¿Me puedes soltar? No soy tu almohada, por si no lo sabías. – Madara saltó en su lugar y terminó por caerse de la cama, a lo que me reí de manera frenética. Me daba muchísima curiosidad saber como habíamos terminado así, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Al momento de acostarnos, cada uno había elegido un extremo de la cama. Solté una bocanada de aire al pensar en que, quizás, Uchiha necesitaba afecto de forma urgente. _Me dolió._ Aquella idea me había perseguido por bastante tiempo y la ilusión de ser quién le amaba me había hecho feliz muchas veces antes, sin embargo, en aquel momento la mayoría de mis sueños idiotas con Madara resultaban cuando menos, incómodos. No me sentía especialmente alegre con el hecho de haber dormido abrazada a él... había invadido mi espacio personal y eso me molestaba y de momento, no existía ningún tipo de vinculo de entre nosotros. _Yo sólo era la chica buena que le daba posada a un imbécil porque le quería._

Me levanté, fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes. Al volver a mi habitación, me encontré a Uchiha hecho un ovillo entre las cobijas.

– Necesito que te levantes, Madara. Tienes que ir conmigo a la universidad.

– ¿A dónde?

– A la universidad. Es como la academia ninja, pero para mayores.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?

– Porque no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte solo. Podrías quemar mi casa. – Lo escuché refunfuñar. Dejé caer mis hombros. En realidad, no me gustaba tener que estar pegada a él todo el tiempo, pero tampoco tenía más opciones. Levanté la cobija y traté de ser más suave. Acaricié su brazo y le pedí el favor de levantarse, a lo que finalmente asintió. Cuando finalmente se puso en pie, lo llevé al baño y le expliqué todo: Como funcionaba la ducha, que no debía lavarse el cabello con jabón, que, si necesitaba una afeitadora, iba a dejarle una nueva sobre el sanitario... Colgué su toalla nueva, negra, en el espacio dónde solía estar la mía y salí del servicio. Organicé el resto de mis cosas mientras Madara se duchaba. Sobre la cama, le había dejado un atuendo completo: Un jersey de algodón negro, un par de jeans de tono medio, medias, un bóxer y un par de Adidas Superstar completamente blancos. Hice mi parte y me organicé. Me puse un vestido de índigo con amarres en los hombros y escote en v. Uchiha volteó a verme, su mirada me repasó de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces, intimidándome. Mi vestido no era muy corto, pero tampoco podía decir que era largo. Me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. No podía asegurar que Madara estuviera _juzgándome_ , pero que sus ojos estuviesen fijos en mí, calentaba mis mejillas más de lo debido.

No tuvimos contratiempos para llegar a mi universidad. El viaje en autobús fue sumamente normal. Tuve que mentir en la portería de mi campus para que lo dejaran entrar con mi carné. Según el reglamento estudiantil, dos personas podían ingresar al lugar con la misma tarjeta: el estudiante en cuestión y un acompañante que compartiera algún vínculo con el alumno: tal lazo podía ser consanguíneo o, en un dado caso, matrimonial. Hice uso de aquel recurso: Dije que Madara y yo _éramos pareja y vivíamos juntos._ El vigilante me creyó y luego de llenar una ficha de registro, nos dejó ingresar.

Antes de entrar a clase, fui con Madara a la cafetería y compré comida para los dos. Luego, subimos al tercer piso dónde me esperaba mi cátedra de diseño. Le pedí a Uchiha que me esperara en un sillón justo al lado de mi salón. Confiaba en que, al estar rodeado de tanta gente, se sintiera cohibido de cometer algún tipo de estupidez. En realidad, no pensaba que fuera torpe como Naruto, pero apenas se estaba adaptando y todavía corría por mis venas el miedo que sentí al verlo intentando destajar mi computadora.

Llevaba algo más de una hora en mi aula, cuando salí a llenar mi termo de agua. La calma de mi estómago fue reemplazada por un terrible vacío. Alrededor de Madara se encontraba un corrillo de chicas. Se me hizo muy obvio que se encontraban en primer o segundo semestre. Me pregunté muy seriamente si lo que estaba sintiendo eran _celos._ Decir que Uchiha era guapo era señalar lo evidente, pero lo que estaba sucediendo me sobrepasaba. Atendí a mi impulso más visceral y me abrí paso entre el grupo de niñas. Rodeé el sofá hasta quedar detrás de Madara y lo abracé por la espalda. Sentí como se puso rígido entre mis brazos, a lo que sonreí. Su debilidad seguía siendo la misma: _Soy tan sensible que, si alguien se pone atrás de mí, no puedo ni mear._ Lo siguiente que se oyó en el pasillo fue el sonido de un beso. Sostuve el rostro de Uchiha por una de sus mejillas y lo besé en la otra. _Y disfruté profundamente la variedad de expresiones decepcionadas que obtuve de nuestras espectadoras._ Finalmente, las chicas empezaron a hacerse a un lado, hasta que el pequeño círculo se disolvió. Una sonrisa triunfante brotó de mis labios. Cuando solté a Madara e intenté seguir mi camino, me tomó por el brazo.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

– Nada.

– ¿Estabas celosa?

– Y si estaba celosa, ¿qué? – Uchiha me haló hacia sí. Perdí el equilibrio. Caí en su regazo, a lo que mis pómulos se tiñeron de carmesí. Un susurro de Madara tensó cada uno de mis músculos. 

_– No soy tu novio, Neko-chan. No es tu asunto._


	5. El mal-trato

Después de aquel " _no soy tu novio Neko-chan",_ los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. Opté por darle a Madara su propia cobija luego del incidente del abrazo y funcionó, aunque ahora parecíamos un matrimonio al borde del divorcio. Uchiha seguía acompañándome todos los días a la universidad y la mayoría de mis compañeros creían firmemente que era mi novio, sin embargo, aquello no era cierto. Sus palabras después de mi escena de celos aún repicaban en mi cabeza. Tuve que renunciar a mi monitoria, dado que el tiempo ya no me alcanzaba para trabajar y estar al pendiente de Madara. Di infinitas gracias porque Camilo, mi profesor favorito, no se lo hubiese tomado a mal. Inclusive, le pasé el contacto de una chica que podía ser mi reemplazo.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, se hacía más evidente que para Uchiha no era importante en lo más mínimo. Al principio, me tomé sus comentarios como parte del proceso de adaptación y los dejé pasar, sin embargo, se hacían más mordaces con los días y simplemente, tener a una persona todo el tiempo recordándome que era torpe, estúpida o poco agraciada o femenina empezaba a dolerme. Siempre había sido muy consciente de mis defectos: sí, sabía que era torpe, que mi coordinación era pésima, que me tiraba la comida encima, que hablaba muy alto y mis pisadas resonaban. Nunca fui una chica delicada. Sé que soy muy pequeña, que tengo pecas y cicatrices... Incluso, durante mucho tiempo me burlé de mí misma diciendo que estaba bien pendeja, pero escuchar a otra persona, una que quieres, taladrándote todo el tiempo los oídos con tus desperfectos, sencillamente, era demasiado para mí. Mi carácter podía ser muy fuerte, pero aquello no lo hacía menos amargo. Y seré sincera también: Madara nunca fue mi caballero de brillante armadura, así que no pretendía que me tratara como a una princesa, pero sí esperaba lo mínimo, que me tratara como a un ser humano igual a él. También acepto que me dolía porque abría una herida vieja: cuando tenía 15 años, mi papá solía decirme todo el tiempo que era una puta y aunque no lo era, obviamente, dolía. La diferencia radicaba en que a mi padre tenía el valor de contestarle, a Madara no. Su ingenio con las palabras era tal que muchas veces me dejaba anonadada, lo que no me permitía replicarle.

En alguna oportunidad, llevaba una falda muy corta. A sabiendas de aquello, me puse un par de shorts de algodón por debajo. Arriba, llevaba una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido. Ya me había acostumbrado a que la mirada de Uchiha me juzgara siempre por mi forma de vestir, sin embargo, aquel día, cruzó la línea...

— _Deberías vestirte mejor. Pareces una cortesana. ¿Cuánto por tus servicios, bonita?_ — Esa vez lloré, cómo no lloraba desde que era una niña, pero me negué a cambiarme. _No le daría el gusto._

Lo peor es que siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos solos. Se había ganado el aprecio de mi madre y a mi padre le era indiferente, así que cuidaba su reputación ante mi familia, tratándome mal cuando nadie más le veía.

En muchas ocasiones me pregunté porque no me había enamorado de un idiota como Hashirama, alguien que hubiera sido feliz sabiendo que le querían, que con sólo aquello le bastara. Pero esa no era mi realidad. En ese momento me parecía ridículo aquel pensamiento que solía tener cuando Madara no era real: _es que nunca me hará daño_. Me estaba haciendo daño. Me estaba rompiendo y ni siquiera era capaz de reaccionar de acuerdo con mi carácter. Era como si mi manera de ser, altanera y segura, simplemente se hubiera esfumado.

Sin embargo, hubo un par de hechos que, en aquel punto, quebrantaron nuestra pésima relación completamente.

El primero: Aquella tarde, estábamos en la salida peatonal de mi universidad, esperando el autobús. Entre las personas que cruzaban la calle vi a mi exnovio. No estudiábamos la misma carrera, así que no me topaba con él tan seguido. Tomé a Madara de la mano y cuando se volteó a reclamarme, le di un beso en los labios. Miré a mi ex de reojo y su expresión de espanto era impagable. Uchiha notó hacía dónde se habían desviado mis iris y frunció el ceño.

— No soy tu juguete. No puedes usarme así.

— Pero tú sí puedes insultarme cuando se te viene en gana. Interesante.

— No te insulto. Sólo recalco lo obvio... — Uchiha sonrió ladinamente, a lo que dejé caer mis hombros en señal de derrota. No porque no tuviera argumentos para pelear, sino porque, en aquel punto, prefería evitar el conflicto, así me doliera.

El segundo evento fue un poco más complicado... por decir lo menos. Estaba en clase de Narrativas Audiovisuales. Mi profesor de aquel entonces tenía un carácter muy complicado, parecido al de Madara incluso. Era engreído y un bastardo completo para criticar a los demás. Siempre había tenido problemas conmigo porque jamás había permitido que me acosara. Sabía de antemano que solía toquetear a mis compañeras y yo no me dejaba. Aquel día nos estaba explicando sobre la creación de mundos y los pactos ficcionales. _Un pacto ficcional es un acuerdo que tú creas con tus espectadores en el que ellos creen los hechos que suceden en tu mundo de ficción siempre y cuando las situaciones sean coherentes._ Levanté la mano para participar y luego de dar mi aporte haciendo alusión a un tema que había visto en otra asignatura, la respuesta de mi profesor fue:

—Señorita, si tanto sabe, sálgase de mi clase y no vuelva nunca. — Me habían regañado por saber algo. Sentí cómo mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar hasta que las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Tomé mi maleta y salí del salón. Fui al sillón dónde solía dejar a Madara y al verme sólo se limitó a decir:

— ¿Exactamente que arruinaste ahora? — Me rompí. Simplemente, me rompí. Y era tanta la ira que corría por mis venas que abofeteé a Madara. Y lo disfruté. Me deleité con su cara de asombro al ver que lo había golpeado.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! — Salí corriendo y bajé por las escaleras. No me importaba cuántos pisos fueran. Sólo quería estar sola.

_Sólo quería que Madara me dejara en paz._


End file.
